Lo que Quiero en Navidad eres Tú
by Moon-9215
Summary: Se acerca la Navidad, y Rook y el abuelo Max andan preocupados porque Ben lleva un tiempo actuando raro. Con Kevin y Gwen, ambos de visita por las fiestas, Rook decide investigar lo que tiene Ben, llevandose una agradable sorpresa Broken. Feliz Navidad a Todos


Disclaimer: Ben 10 no me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para mi fanfic, el cual es gratuito sin ningu tipo de paga

Lo que quiero en Navidad eres tú

En la tranquila ciudad de Bellwood, ya se acercaba la Navidad, y no hay que decir que todos estaban emocionados, tanto los humanos en la superficie como los alienigenas que vivían en Pueblo Bajo, de los cuales los últimos eran los más emocionados pues sería su primera Navidad conviviendo con los habitantes de la superficie. Y en los cuarteles de los Plomeros, escondidos en el supuesto negocio "Plomería de Max", Rook Blonko, el joven plomero Revonnahgander y socio del superhéroe Ben Tennyson, se encontraba en una conversación con su padre a través de comunicadores de video.

-_Rook Blonko, cuanto gusto me da saber de ti, ¿a qué debemos esta llamada de tu parte?_-preguntó el patriarca de la familia Rook, Rook Da, a su hijo a través del comunicador de video, con el cual el joven Revonnahgander estaba comunicandose con su familia.

-Padre, solo llamo para tener noticias de ustedes, ¿cómo está todo Revonnah?-preguntó el joven a su padre.

-_Te alegrara saber que Rook Shar ya fue aceptada en la Academia de Plomeros, y nuestras cosechas fueron mayores esta temporada, ya que los Muroides ni siquiera se han acercado a los campos_-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Me alegra escucharlo, Padre-contesto Rook con una sonrisa. Sabía que para su padre una buena cosecha y no tener que lidiar a los Muroides significaban un buen año.

-_¿Y las cosas allá en la Tierra? Max Tennyson nos hizo saber como tu y tus amigos detuvieron la Invasión Incursiana_-dijo el Revonnahgander mayor con orgullo en su voz.

-Muy bien, gracias, Padre, justo se acerca una festividad propia de los terrícolas, llamada Navidad, aunque debo decir que he notado que muchos habitantes de Pueblo Bajo también han adoptado estas festividades-explicó el más joven de los dos Rook.

-_¿Y de qué trata esta Navidad?_-preguntó Da con interés. Desde que sus dos hijos mayores se habían enrolado en la Academia de Plomeros, Rook Da, para sorpresa de su hijo, había mostrado interés en la cultura de otros planetas.

-Según Ben, si bien muchas de las cosas que incluye la Navidad es darles regalos a las personas que quieres para mostrar cuanto las amas, lo importante de la Navidad es pasarla con esas mismas personas-explicó el joven adulto. Claro que se guardó para si todo lo que, según el Magistrado Tennyson, venían siendo las cosas demasiado comerciales, pues no quería echar a perder el reciente interés de su padre en las culturas de otros planetas.

-_Suena a una buena festividad, y dime, ¿cómo esta el joven Ben Tennyson?_-preguntó Da. Si bien Ben Tennyson no era santo de su devoción, Rook Da si le tenía un cierto aprecio al joven, en especial luego de que ayudo a salvar a su planeta del plan de Attea y Psychobos. Pero el que la sonrisa de su hijo se desvaneciera no fue una buena señal para Da-_¿pasó algo, Rook Blonko? ¿Ben Tennyson está herido? ¿o tomó mal nuestra tradición sobre el matrimonio?_-preguntó a su hijo. Ante la segunda pregunta de su progenitor, Blonko no pudo más que sonrojarse.

-No, padre, Ben aún no sabe de nuestra tradición nupcial… ni de mis intenciones con él, lo que pasa es que desde hace un par de semanas ha estado actuando raro, y ni el Magistrado Tennyson ni yo hemos podido sonsacarle nada-explicó el menor de los Rook.

-_Estoy seguro que el joven Ben Tennyson se encuentra bien, y lo que sea que le aqueje no tardará en hacertelo saber_-contestó Da en un intento de animar a su hijo-_ahora, si me disculpas, debo marcharme, aún queda mucho trabajo que hacer, cuidate, Rook Blonko_-agregó empezando a despedirse.

-Cuidate, Padre, dale saludos a todos de mi parte-contestó Rook antes de cortar comunicación.

Una vez cortada la comunicación con Revonnah, Rook meditó lo que le había contado a su padre. Era cierto que desde hacía casi dos meses atrás, Ben había empezado a actuar raro: a veces llegaba tarde a patrullar o se iba temprano, alegando deberes escolares, ya no respondía su celular, y por alguna razón se la pasaba tatareando canciones casi todo el día. No era que Rook no notara que a Ben le gustaba la música o cantar, de hecho el Revonnahgander admitía que, como decían los terrícolas, Ben tenía estrella, pero eso no cambiaba los otros detalles.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, el novato favorito del año-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y al voltearse se encontro con…

-¿Kevin? ¿Señorita Tennyson?-pregutó Blonko sorprendido.

-¿Sorprendido de vernos, Rook?-preguntó la pelirroja Tennyson con una sonrisa irónica.

-Con la Navidad cerca, a Gwen y a mi nos dieron vacaciones de la universidad y del trabajo, y claro decidimos pasarla aquí-explicó Levin. La Anubian Baskurr de Kevin, Zed, ladró para darle la razón a su amo.

-¿Y dónde está Ben?-preguntó Gwen, buscando con la mirada a su primo favorito.

-Me temo que Ben no está, salió-explicó Rook con algo de pesar.

-¿Y Tennyson no dijo a dónde iría?-preguntó Kevin, alzando una ceja.

-Es lo que nos preocupa al Magistrado Tennyson y a mí, lleva casi tres meses desapareciendo, siempre dice que por cosas de la escuela pero…-explicó Rook con mayor pesar, antes de ser interrumpido por Gwen.

-¿Ben? ¿Dejar lo de ser héroe de lado por la escuela? Y creía que lo de los rayos cuando rompió el relój era una excusa tonta-dijo con molestía con su primo al querer verles la cara.

-Y si sale con una excusa tan tonta, significa que anda en algo que no quiere que nos enteremos-secundó Kevin, frunciendo el ceño. Los otros dos captaron con pesar la indirecta de Kevin, aunque Rook para no preocupar a Gwen se guardó que justo su abuelo había expresado su preocupación de que Ben estuviera metido en algo malo.

-No entiendo, si Ben no ha estado faltando por sus deberes escolares, ¿qué cree que esté haciendo?-preguntó el Revonnahgander confundido.

-Creo que hay una forma de averiguarlo-declaró Kevin con una sonrisa.

Media hora más tarde, Ben Tennyson, el joven castaño poseedor del Omnitrix y, según él, salvador del Universo un billón de veces al menos, caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Bellwodd. Ni siquiera se molestó en ir en su auto, pues quería que este fuera un viaje tranquilo.

Claro que con lo tranquilo que iba Ben, tampoco iba descuidado, pues a hacía dos calles se había dado cuenta de que lo seguían. Y dado que sabía cómo había estado actuando, no le costó imaginar que su perseguidor era o Rook o su abuelo Max, asi que empezó a caminar más rápido en aras de librarse de su perseguidor. Al oir los pasos tras él aumentar de ritmo, dedujo que su perseguidor también había aumentado, asi que en vez de correr decidió una artimaña mejor.

Cabe decir que los que lo seguían no eran otros que su prima Gwen, el novio de esta y a su vez su mejor amigo Kevin, y, justo como sospechaba Ben, su socio Rook, quienes también lo habían seguido a pie para evitar alertarlo de que lo seguían, obvio sin éxito al ver que Ben aceleraba el paso. De ahí empezó una pequeña persecusión, que para colmo de los tres Plomeros casi terminó cuando Ben activó el Omnitrix y se convirtió a su forma Splixson, Ditto, para luego dividirse en cinco de si mismo.

-Cada uno vaya por un callejón-dijo uno de ellos.

-Y los que los pierdan nos vemos en el punto-secundó otro.

-¡Claro!-dijeron los cinco Dittos a la vez, antes de correr por caminos separados.

Gwen, Kevin y Rook intentaron darles caza a los Splixsons, pero para su frustración si bien los Dittos eran pequeños eran rápidos también, y no tardaron en perderles el rastro. Gwen dio un zapatazo en el piso con molestia.

-Hay que reconocerle algo a Ben, como Ditto es muy rápido-señaló Rook impresionado, ganandose miradas venenosas de parte de Kevin y Gwen.

-Ahora hay que pensar como hallarlo-dijo Gwen cruzandose de brazos pensativa-podría intentar rastrear su maná pero…-empezó a meditar cuando Kevin la detuvo.

-Tranquila, nena, que tengo una manera más rápida-le dijo el medio osmosiano a su novia, antes de mirar a su perra-muy bien, chica, haz lo tuyo-le dijo, y dicho y hecho Zed se puso a olfatear en busca del rastro de Ben.

-Creo que el que Zed haya sido mascota de Khyber resulta beneficioso en casos asi-declaró Rook impresionado.

-Si Zed no puede encontrar a Ben, nadie ni nada lo hará-declaró Kevin orgulloso de su perro.

Justo como Kevin prometió, en pocos segundos Zed dio con el rastro del castaño, e inmediatamente los guió hacia unos almacenes que al parecer estaban abandonados, y era "al parecer", porque salía una luz de los ventanales, y al fijarse por una de las ventanas, vieron justo a quien buscaban: ahí, junto a otros chicos de su edad, si bien algunos mayores y otros más chicos, se encontraba Ben. Todos charlaban muy animados, cuando una mujer como de 30 años, con el pelo castaño claro ondulado, atado en una espesa coleta alta, piel blanca y ojos cafés, llamó al orden en el grupo. Para intentar oír mejor, Rook usó su Proto-Herramienta para abrir un pequeño hoyo en el cristal.

-Muy bien, chicos, estas últimas dos semanas han sido de lo más productivas, todos han tomado muy enserio los ensayos, y me alegra saber que estas tres semanas son los ensayos finales para el concierto de caridad que daremos el día 23-anunció la mujer con alegría, sacando aplausos de todo el mundo-ahora, ¿quién quiere pasar a cantar la canción que le tocó para el concierto?-preguntó interesada.

-Que pase Ben-dijo un chico de color, con ojos negros, con una sonrisa.

-Si, que pase él-secundó una rubia de ojos verdes también sonriendo, siendo coreada por los demás miembros del grupo, haciendo reír a Ben.

-Está bien, yo paso-dijo el castaño por fin, antes de levantarse y dar unos pasos al frente, junto a la mujer-amigos, ¿me harían el favor?-le preguntó a un grupo de chicos, y un hombre mayor de bigote y escaso pelo, que esperaban pacientes junto a instrumentos musicales. En su escondite, los amigos de Ben no daban crédito a sus ojos mientras la música empezaba a sonar.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?-preguntó Gwen, sorprendida.

-Oh, si, lo es-dijo Kevin, apunto de reirse.

-¿Me podrían decir qué es?-preguntó Rook confundido. La respuesta para Rook llegó apenas escuchó a Ben empezar a cantar. (N/a: es esta: /watch?v=UUxbobpBeOo)

_Yo no quiero mucho en Navidad_

_quiero tu amor total_

_Yo no quiero cosas grandes_

_quiero alguien especial_

_Hoy te quiero para mí más de lo que yo creí_

_Haz mi sueño realidad_

_Lo que quiero en Navidad _

_Eres Tú_

Mientras el castaño cantaba y bailaba, Kevin, aprovechando que la música se oía fuerte, se empezó a destornillar de la risa.

-No puedo creerlo, Ben Tennyson, Salvador del Universo, Poseedor del Omnitrix, metido en un Club Glee-decía el pelinegro entre carcajadas.

-Bueno, si lo consideras, a Ben le gusta mucho cantar, asi que no es de extrañarse de que la idea le llamara la atención-replicó Gwen.

-Yo no entiendo, ¿qué es un Club Glee? ¿y por qué a Kevin le causa gracia que Ben esté en uno?-preguntó Rook confundido.

-Un Club Glee…-empezó a decir Kevin, aparentemente tomando un poco de seriedad-es la ñoñería más grande que hay-agregó divertido, volviendo a estallar en risas, ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de la pelirroja.

-Un Club Glee es lo mismo que decir un coro, un grupo de personas que cantan canciones a grupos, ya sea duos, trios, cuartetos o hasta corales, aunque también suele haber solos-explicó Gwen de una manera más madura.

-¿Como es el caso de Ben justo ahora?-preguntó Rook interesado.

-Exactamente, Rook-dijo Gwen con una sonrisa. Cortaron la conversación cuando les llamó la atención oír a Ben alcanzar una nota alta.

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_Lo que quiero en Navidad eres tú_

_Lo que quiero en Navidad eres tú_

_Eres tú_

Y con eso terminó la canción que cantaba el castaño, y casi de inmediato los demás chicos del Club Glee se levantaron y empezaron a virotearlo. La mujer, que aparentemente hacía de directora del grupo, dio un paso al frente, aplaudiendo mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Muy bien, Ben, y sabiendo que todos le echarán las mismas ganas que tú, éste será nuestra mejor presentación-dijo la mujer emocionada.

-Gracias, Señorita Lovelace-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa reluciente.

Mientras en su escondite, el Equipo de Ben miraba como el xenomórfico se reunía con sus compañeros de Glee y charlaban animadamante, casi todos felicitando al chico por su interpretación tan animada.

-¿Le harémos saber a Ben que sabemos su secreto?-preguntó Rook a sus amigos.

-¿Y arriesgarnos a que les diga a sus amigos del Club Gay que cambien de lugar? Ni hablar-dijo Kevin divertido.

-Al menos el abuelo estará en paz de saber que no está metido en nada peligroso-dijo Gwen aliviada.

-Vendremos de nuevo a seguir espiándolo, ¿verdad?-preguntó Kevin con una sonrisa de medio lado a su novia.

-Puedes apostarlo-respondió Gwen.

Y justo como afirmó Gwen, por una semana entera estuvieron siguiendo a Ben a sus ensayos del Club Glee, y no solo ellos, pues habían invitado al abuelo Max, a Ester y hasta a Blukic y Driba, de los cuales los últimos hasta botanas traían para ver a Ben ensayar.

Asi descubrieron que Ben llevaba en ese club tres meses, justo el mismo tiempo que había estado desapareciendo. También que, además de cantar "Lo que quiero en Navidad eres tú", Ben cantaría "Ven a mi casa esta Navidad" a coro con un chico de pelo color paja, pálido y de ojos cafés, una pelinegra de pelo corto, ojos miel y piel clara, una latina de pelo negro, piel tostada y ojos cafés, y un chico que casi parecía un Ken humano, pues era rubio, de piel clara ojos azules y complexión atlética, con quien también cantaría "Adeste Fideles" a dúo, cosa que no terminó de gustarle a Rook obviamente. Luego llegó la desgracia…

-Te digo que a Ben le encantará lo que trajimos, Driba-dijo el Galvan flaco.

-No sé, Blukic, si él quisiera algo para su concierto, creo que nos lo hubiera pedido-replicó el más listo.

-Por eso digo que le encantará, Driba, adorará la sorpresa-respondió Blukic.

-¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?-pregunó Kevin extrañado.

-Una sorpresa para Ben, algo para los efectos del concierto-explicó Driba, haciendo hincapié en la máquina que él y Blukic tenían.

-¿Y es seguro?-preguntó Max preocupado. Conociendo a ese par…

-Claro, no pasará nada a menos que oprimamos este botón-explicó Blukic señalando un botón rojo, o mejor dicho oprimiendolo, activando la máquina.

De golpe, un rayo láser multicolor salió disparado de la máquina, rompiendo el vidrio e impactando contra algunos de los compañeros de equipo, dejandolos noqueados y viendo lucecitas. Eso dejó atónitos al castaño y al resto del club, quienes no dudaron en mirar hacia la fuente del rayo, atrapando in fraganti a los mirones.

-Emm… hola-dijo Kevin levantando la mano a modo de saludo, mientras él y los demás mostraban rostros culpables.

Un minuto después, Rook, Gwen, Kevin, Ester, el abuelo Max, Blukic y Driba estaban todos de pie frente a un nada contento Ben, mientras la directora del club Glee, la señorita Lovelace, atendía una llamada del médico sobre el estado de los compañeros lesionados.

-¿Hace cuánto saben que vengo aquí?-preguntó el castaño.

-Una semana, nosotros Gwen, Rook y Kevin fueron los primeros en saberlo-explicó Ester, ganandose miradas molestas de los mencionados por chismosa.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas en un club Glee, Ben?-preguntó Gwen.

-¿Se rió cuando lo supieron?-preguntó en respuesta, refiriéndose a Kevin.

-Si…-preguntó Gwen algo extrañada.

-Ahí tienes tu motivo-replicó el castaño. Su prima no pudo más que darle razón. En eso la señorita Lovelace se unió a la conversación.

-Nada, estarán en cama al menos un mes-dijo la mujer con pesar, espantando a los chicos del club.

-¿Pero qué pasara con el concierto?-preguntó la chica rubia, a quien tras la semana espiando a Ben los demás habían reconocido como Anne Marie.

-Pues con el poco tiempo que nos queda, tendremos que cancelar-dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros apesumbrada.

-Pero, ¿y los niños?-preguntó una pelirroja de ojos verdes y cara pecosa, que respondía al nombre de Connie.

-Connie tiene razón, si cancelamos los niños quedarán decepcionados, ellos están emocionados por el concierto-secundó un chico de piel olivo, castaño y ojos marrones, al que todos llamaban Gian.

-¿Qué niños?-preguntó Gwen preocupada.

-Los del Orfanato Bellwood, el concierto de Navidad era para recaudar fondos para comprarles juguetes a los niños, asi como los otros también han sido para obras benéficas-explicó una pelinegra de lentes, ojos negros y piel pálida, que Gwen reconoció como Mei.

-¿Ustedes hacen conciertos de beneficencia?-preguntó Rook sorprendido.

-¿Por qué creen que acepté unirme cuando me lo pidieron?-preguntó Ben con ironía.

-Un día mientras paseaba cuando lo escuché cantar por lo bajo, y de inmediato supe que debía invitarlo a cantar-explicó Tyrone, el chico que habían visto la primera vez que espiaron a Ben.

-Además, tener a Ben 10 en el grupo ayudó a atraer más gente, lo que significo más dinero para las obras que apoyamos-secundó la señorita Lovelace.

Los invitados no deseados empezaron a sentirse incómodos y culpables, pues básicamente les habían dicho que les habían estropeado la Navidad a un grupo de huérfanos no solo al arruinarles el espectáculo que tanto ansiaban, sino porque imaginaban lo que venía a continuación.

-Y ahora, como tendremos que cancelar, significa que nos quedaremos sin las donaciones para el orfanato-explicó la señorita Lovelace, haciendo que los cuatro adolescentes, el anciano y los dos técnicos desearan que los tragaran la tierra.

-No se preocupen, creo que tengo una solución-dijo Max de pronto, aunque el cómo miraba a los cuatro adolescentes del grupo su idea se dejó en claro.

-Oh, no, no no no no no no no-empezó a decir Kevin, agitando las manos en negación-no lo vamos a hacer, definitivamente no esperen que yo haga algo como esto-dijo terminalmente.

Eso terminó de cabrear a Ben. Y lo que hizo a continuación ninguno se lo esperaba: sin siquiera transformarse ni nada, Ben tomó a Kevin de la camiseta y lo levantó como si pesara menos que él, dejando boquiabiertos a todos.

-Caray-fue todo lo que dijo Blukic.

-Escucha, Levin, es su culpa que mis amigos estén así, asi que van a ayudar si o si-le espetó molesto el xenomórfico.

-Con ese argumento no hay quien te diga que no, Benji-dijo Kevin sudando gotaza, espantado al ver lo molesto de su mejor amigo.

-Yo por mi parte estoy de acuerdo, es lo justo-apoyó Gwen.

-Yo quiero ayudar-dijo Ester emocionada.

-Lo que sea por ti Ben-siguió Rook, ganándose miradas de sus amigos y superior-y por los niños, también por los niños-agregó rápidamente, esperando que su pelaje azul cubriera su sonrojo.

Asi fue decidido, Kevin, Gwen, Rook y Ester reemplazarían a los cuatro compañeros de Ben que habían quedado malheridos (N/a: mejor dicho bien heridos) e interpretarían las canciónes que les habían tocado a ellos. A Kevin le tocó cantar "Feliz Navidad" en reemplazo a Mickey (el chico pelipaja), a Ester le tocó "Los Reyes Magos" reemplezando a Molly (la pelinegra), a Gwen le tocó cantar "Rodolfo el Reno" tomando el lugar de Chistina (la latina) y, casi para bendición divina de Rook, a él le había tocado cantar la parte de Francis (el Ken humano), lo que, además de cantar "Noche de Paz" en solo, incluía el dueto con Ben. Sin que él se diera cuenta casi se le veía el gusto de que Francis fuera uno de los que acabaron en el hospital.

Durante dos semanas, Ben y compañía se esmeraron en que los amigos de Ben, los primeros claro, se aprendieran las canciones y las coreografías. También durante ese tiempo, Kevin se hizo amigo de Gian y Kyle, un chico de pelo castaño largo, ojos miel y piel tostada, y Gwen y Ester se habían encariñado con Beth, una gordita de pelo rubio oscuro, ojos miel y piel clara. Aunque claro Kevin seguía haciendo esto por el miedo de lo que Ben le haría por negarse; Quería a Ben, para él era como su hermanito, pero debía admitir que daba miedo enojado.

Al que sin duda se le hacía palpable el gusto por estar ahí era a Rook, quien a legua se le veían las ganas para el gran momento en el que cantara junto a Ben. Sorpresivamente para todos, Blukic y Driba se habían ofrecido a ayudar con la puesta en escena, aunque claro serían supervisados por el abuelo último que querían era que el par de Galvans metieran la pata de nuevo.

Y así pasaron las dos semanas, y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, el grupo ya se preparaba para empezar el concierto. Todos usaban trajes para el concierto, usando las chicas vestidos rojos con bordes blancos, botas negras, cuantes rojos con bordes blancos y cinturones negros, y los chicos chaquetas rojas con bordes blancos, pantalones rojos, botas y cinturones negros. Y era decir más que todos, hasta Kevin, estaban emocionados. En el público, los padres de los primos Tennyson y su abuelo, la madre de Kevin, algunos de los Kraaho, de los cuales Lackno llevaba un ramo de flores, Blukic y Driba, uno que otro habitante de Pueblo Bajo e incluso, por invitación de Max, los Rook, de los cuales Pequeño era el más emocionado por oír cantar a su hermano mayor, y por supuesto los niños del Orfanato Bellwood. Se encendió el reflector y la señorita Lovelace pasó al escenario.

-Muy buenas noches, damas y caballeros, a nombre del Orfanato Bellwood quiero agradecer su presencia, y ahora, lo que todos esperan, para ustedes el club Glee Nuevos Caminos-anunció alegremente, siendo contestada por aplausos, mientras la mujer se retiraba, y apenas salió la música empezó a sonar (N/a: aquí /watch?v=p1nHMDlzmLE, por cierto las partes entre parentesis es que las cantan todos juntos).

(**Gwen**)

_Para que todos los días sea Navidad (en Navidad)_

(**Anne Marie**)

_Para que cada deseo se haga realidad (en Navidad)_

(**Ester**)

_Para que el mundo sonría al despertar (en Navidad)_

(**Gwen, Anne Marie y Ester**)

_Para que se abra la puerta y no se cierre más (en Navidad)_

(**Gian**)

_Para que llenes de luz la oscuridad (en Navidad)_

(**Mei**)

_Para que llueven semillas del amor (en Navidad)_

(**Connie**)

_Para que alfombres los campos con color (en Navidad)_

(**Gian, Mei y Connie**)

_Para que cantes con más de una canción (en Navidad)_

(**Gwen, Mei, Ester y Connie**)

_Arre borriquito, arre burro arre (en Navidad)_

_anda ve deprisa que llevamos tarde (en Navidad)_

_Arre borriquito, vamos a Belén (en Navidad)_

_que mañana hay fiesta y al otro también (en Navidad)_

(**Ben**)

_Para que llenes de luz la oscuridad (en Navidad) _

(**Rook**)

_Para que nunca te canses de volar (en Navidad)_

(**Beth**)

_Para que el día te enseñe la verdad (en Navidad)_

(**Ben, Rook y Beth**)

_Para que el viento te silve a despertar (en Navidad)_

(**Ben, Rook, Anne Marie y Tyrone**)

_Campana sobre campana (en Navidad)_

_y sobre campana una (en Navidad)_

_Asomate a la ventana (en Navidad)_

_verás al niño en la cuna (en Navidad)_

(**Tyrone**)

_Para que siembres cosechas de ilusión (en Navidad)_

(**Kevin**)

_Para que todo sea un solo corazón (en Navidad)_

(**Kyle**)

_Para que el frío se llene de calor (en Navidad)_

(**Tyrone, Kevin y Kyle**)

_Para que no me equivoque de canción (en Navidad)_

(**Kevin, Kyle, Beth y Gian**)

_Oye, niño, ¿de quíen eres? (en Navidad)_

_todo vestidito de blanco (en Navidad)_

_Oye, niño, ¿de quién eres? (en Navidad)_

_todo vestidito de blanco (en Navidad)_

_Puente musical (en Navidad x8)_

(**Kevin**)

_Para que llenes la luz la oscuridad (en Navidad)_

(**Ben**)

_Para que nunca te canses de volar(en Navidad)_

(**Gwen**)

_Para que el mundo sonría al despertar (en Navidad)_

(**Rook, Ben, Gwen y Kevin**)

_Para que se abra la puerta y no se cierre más (en Navidad) _

(**Todos**)

_Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad (en Navidad)_

_la alegría de éste día hay que celebrar (en Navidad)_

_Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad (en Navidad)_

_la alegría de éste día hay que celebrar (en Navidad)_

_Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad (en Navidad)_

_la alegría de éste día hay que celebrar (en Navidad)_

_Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad (en Navidad)_

_la alegría de éste día hay que celebrar (en Navidad)_

Con eso terminó la primera canción, siendo respondida por los aplausos encantados del público, pues se notaba que los chicos se habían esmerado en el concierto. Casi todos los chicos salieron de escena, salvo Kevin, quien era el primero que cantaría su solo, y apenas estuvo listo la música empezó a sonar, y el ritmo de rock bastó para encantar al público, en especial su madre (N/a: /watch?v=oZ25rdmRNpQ).

Tras bambalinas, los demás amigos veían como Kevin era ovacionado por su increíble interpretación. El siguiente en pasar fue Tyrone, a quien le tocó cantar "El Niño del Tambor", también en ritmo de rock, le siguió Beth cantando "Joy to the World" impresionando a todos con su voz. Luego le tocó a Ester, quien por cierto se mostró encantada de cantar su canción (N/a: /watch?v=oBLeO8Z2UWj0 es esta), siendo coreada por aplausos y chiflidos de su pueblo. Finalmente le tocó su turno a Gwen, pasó al frente y empezó a sonar (N/a: /watch?v=-vJryPL023I).

Cabe decir que los niños, encantados por la canción de la pelirroja, se levantaron de sus asientos, y pasaron al filo del escenario, Pequeño entre ellos, cantado con ella e incluso alargando sus manitas para que la pelirroja se las tomara, cosa que ella hacía encantada. Y sus padres sonreían al verla tan feliz.

Las siguientes que pasaron fueron Anne Marie y Connie, quienes cantaron a duo "Navidad Rock", les siguió Mei que cantó "Mamasita, ¿dónde está Santa Claus?", y después de ella, lo que muchos esperaban, Ben cantando "Lo que quiero en Navidad eres tú" (N/a: la que cantó en el ensayo).

Finalmente, lo que los Rook esperaban en especial, Rook pasó al frente y empezó a cantar la canción que cantaría a solo (N/a: es esta /watch?v=zZkza8prchU).

La interpretación de Rook fue sencillamente hermosa, y hasta lágrimas de orgullo les sacó a Brella, Shar y hasta a Da, mientras Shim, Shi y Pequeño solo disfrutaron de la gruesa voz de su hermano. Al terminar su interpretación, Rook solo fue tras bambalinas para tomar un poco de agua para reponerse, pues la canción que seguía era justo la que cantaba con Ben y sus amigos. Rápidamente salió al escenario a reunirse con sus amigos, y una vez jutos empezó a oirse la música (N/a: es este /watch?v=aiIJnt3Yajs).

(**Kevin**)

_Tú que estás lejos de tus amigos_

_de tu tierra y de tu hogar_

_y tienes pena, pena en el alma_

_porque no dejas de pensar_

(**Gwen y Ester**)

_Tú que esta noche no puedes_

_dejar de recordar,_

_quiero que sepas que aquí en mi mesa_

_para ti tengo un lugar._

(**Kevin, Gwen y Ester**)

_Por eso y muchas cosas más_

_ven a mi casa esta Navidad_

_Por eso y muchas cosas más_

_ven a mi casa esta Navidad_

(**Ben**)(mirando discretamente a Rook)

_Tú que recuerdas, quizá a tus padres_

_o a un hijo que no está_

_quiero que sepas que en esta noche_

_éllos te acompñarán_

(**Rook**) (mirando a Ben y sonriendo)

_No vayas solo, por esas calles_

_queriendote aturdir_

_ven con nosotros y a nuestro lado_

_intenta sonreír_

(**Ben y Rook**)

_Por esa y muchas cosas más_

_ven a mi casa esta Navidad_

_Por esa y muchas cosas más_

_ven a mi casa esta Navidad_

(**Todos**)

_No vayas solo, por esas calles_

_queriendote aturdir_

_ven con nosotros y a nuestro lado_

_intenta sonreír_

_Por esa y muchas cosas más_

_ven a mi casa esta Navidad_

_Por esa y muchas cosas más_

_ven a mi casa esta Navidad (x3)_

Luego de que el equipo de Ben y Ester terminaran su interpretación, siendo aplaudidos por todo el público, sobre todo los Tennyson, los Rook, la señora Levin y los Kraaho, siguieron Gian y Kyle que cantaron también a Duo "Blanca Navidad", que como todo fue muy aplaudida por el buen complemento que hacían los dos. El siguiente dueto fueron Gwen y Ester, cantando juntas la de "Los Peces en el Río" y siguieron Kevin, Tyrone y Anne Marie cantando a trío "Campana sobre Campana". Finalmante llegó el momento que Rook tanto esperaba, el momento en que cantaría con Ben "Adeste Fideles", y los chicos le daban animos.

-Tranquilo, Rook, parece que te fueras a desmayar-dijo Kevin divertido.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, solo un poco nervioso-declaró el Revonnahgander.

-¿Un poco nervioso?-repitió Gian divertido-si hasta casi parece que estás sudando-agregó divertido.

-Y ahora, para su deleite, el último dueto de la noche, y la penúltima canción de este recital, Ben Tennyson y Rook Blonko cantarán para nosotros "Adeste Fideles"-escucharon anunciar a la señorita Lovelace, seguido de los aplausos del público.

-Bien, es la hora-se dijo Rook a si mismo.

-Animo, Tigre-le dijo Kevin con una sonrisa de medio lado y un suave golpe en el hombro.

Rook salió al escenario, donde ven ya lo esperaba, se puso frente a él, y la música, de un ritmo lento y casi romántico, empezó a sonar (N/a: /watch?v=5NklGegOFO0)

(**Rook**)

_Alegres de corazón, llenos de esperanza_

_venimos hasta Belén para ver a Jesús_

(**Ben**)

_Vuelen campanas_

_que ya está aquí el niño Dios_

(**Ben y Rook**)

_Los Ángeles del Cielo, bailan de contentos_

_que sepa el mundo entero que Dios llegó_

(**Ben**)

_Alegres de corazón, llenos de esperanza_

_venimos hasta Belén para ver a Jesús_

(**Rook**)

_Vuelen campanas_

_que ya está aquí el niño Dios_

(**Ben y Rook**)

_Los Ángeles del Cielo, bailan de contentos_

_que sepa el mundo entero que Dios llegó_

(**Ben y Rook**)

_Alegres de corazón, llenos de esperanza_

_venimos hasta Belén para ver a Jesús_

_Vuelen campanas_

_que ya está aquí el niño Dios_

_Los Ángeles del Cielo, bailan de contentos_

_que sepa el mundo entero que Dios llegó_

_Vuelen campanas_

_que ya está aquí el niño Dios_

_Los Ángeles del Cielo, bailan de contentos_

_que sepa el mundo entero que Dios llegó_

_Vuelen campanas_

_que ya está aquí el niño Dios_

_Los Ángeles del Cielo, bailan de contentos_

_que sepa el mundo entero que Dios llegó_

(**Rook**)

_Que sepa el mundo entero que Dios llegó_

Y para terminar la canción, Rook se animó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ben, haciendo sonrojar al joven, mientras los aplausos, aumentados por el beso que el Revonnahgander le dio al castaño, resonaban en la habitación, sobre todo de los Tennyson y los Rook. Blonko tomó de la mano a Ben y lo sacó del escenario, mientras la señorita Lovelace volvía a salir para anunciar la última canción.

-Muy buena la interpretación de la joven pareja, ¿no lo creen?-dijo divertida la mujer, haciendo sonrojar a los dos chicos tras bambalinas por lo de "joven pareja"-ahora, antes de anunciar la última canción y cierre de este recital, quiero agradecer a todos sus donaciones, ya fuera en dinero o incluso en juguetes, y creo que los más agradecidos son los pequeños del Orfanato Bellwood-tras decir esto, los niños se pusieron de pie y les dieron a todos una enorme sonrisa-ahora, Nuevos Caminos se despide cantando "Ven a Cantar" y de paso les deseamos a todos una Feliz Navidad-dijo la mujer, antes de salir, y con eso empezó a sonar la música, repitiendose lo mismo que al principio.

(**Beth**)

_Otro año que queda atrás_

(**Connie**)

_Mil momentos que recordar_

(**Ester**)

_Otro año mil sueños más_

(**Beth, Connie y Ester**)

_Hechos realidad_

(**Gian**)

_Los problemas vienen y van_

(**Mei**)

_Y al final todo sigue igual_

(**Kyle**)

_No hay montaña que pueda más_

(**Gian, Mei y Kyle**)

_Que la voluntad_

(**Rook**)

_Alzo mi copa aquí _

(**Kevin**)

_Para brindar por ti_

(**Tyrone**)

_Y desearte lo mejor_

(**Gwen, Beth, Anne Marie, Kyle, Gian y Tyrone**)

_Navidad, Feliz Navidad_

_vuelva a casa vuelve al hogar_

_Navidad, Dulce Navidad_

_ven calor de Hogar_

(**Todos**)

_Ven a Cantar, Ven a Cantar_

_que ya llegó la Navidad_

_Ven a Cantar, Ven a Cantar_

_que ya está aquí la Navidad_

_Ven a Cantar, Ven a Cantar_

_que ya llegó la Navidad_

_Ven a Cantar, Ven a Cantar_

_que ya está aquí la Navidad_

(**Ben**)

_Gira el mundo, gira el reloj_

(**Gwen**)

_Gira el viento, la mar y el sol_

(**Gian**)

_Dale vuelta a tu corazón_

(**Ben, Gwen y Gian**)

_Y llenalo de amor_

(**Ben, Ester, Kevin, Rook, Mei y Connie**)

_Navidad, Feliz Navidad_

_vuelva a casa vuelve al hogar_

_Navidad, Dulce Navidad_

_ven calor de Hogar_

(**Todos**)

_Ven a Cantar, Ven a Cantar_

_que ya llegó la Navidad_

_Ven a Cantar, Ven a Cantar_

_que ya está aquí la Navidad_

_Ven a Cantar, Ven a Cantar_

_que ya llegó la Navidad_

_Ven a Cantar, Ven a Cantar_

_que ya está aquí la Navidad_

_Ven a Cantar, Ven a Cantar_

_que ya llegó la Navidad_

_Ven a Cantar, Ven a Cantar_

_que ya está aquí la Navidad_

_Ven a Cantar, Ven a Cantar_

_que ya llegó la Navidad_

_Ven a Cantar, Ven a Cantar_

_que ya está aquí la Navidad_

_Ven a Cantar, Ven a Cantar_

_que ya llegó la Navidad_

_Ven a Cantar, Ven a Cantar_

_que ya está aquí la Navidad_

Justo con eso se cerró el telón, y asi terminó el concierto, coreado por los aplausos y viroteos del público, y ya terminado varios se fueron retirando a sus casas, muchos aún tarareando las canciones que cantaron los chicos, mientras sus familias iban tras bambalinas a felicitarlos por su increible actuación, habiendo abrazos, besos, gritos de emoción.

Pasado un rato estaban todos en la fiesta de Navidad del club Glee, miembros del coro y familiares, además de los cuatro "miembros temporales", quienes eran felicitados por sus familias por su buena actuación. Todos bebían ponche, jugaban y charlaban. Mientras Ben hablaba con Ester y Beth, Rook se le acercó.

-Ben, ¿te molestaría si hablaramos un momento en privado?-le preguntó el Revonnahgander al humano, quien con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza.

Se acercaron al marco de la puerta, y Ben, quien tenía un ligero sonrojo en el rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Rook rascarse la nuca con algo de pena. Fue cuando notó algo encima de sus cabezas.

-Rook, mira, estamos bajo el muérdago-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tiene que estemos debajo de una ramita, Ben?-preguntó el chico azul confundido.

-En la Tierra tenemos la tradición de que dos personas bajo el muérdago deben besarse-explicó el menor dándole una sonrisa pícara, haciendo sonrojar al mayor. Rook se decidió, era ahora o nunca.

-Hay algo que quisiera darte, y dado que es Navidad quisiera aprovechar-empezó a explicar el Revonnahgander, con la mirada vaga por la vergüenza. Ben lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Me tienes un regalo? Pero yo no tengo nada para ti-dijo el menor apenado.

-Tu respuesta será mi regalo-replicó Rook, extrañando más a Tennyson-Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Héroe de Héroes, Portador del Omnitrix… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi Llama del Corazón?-preguntó Rook, sacando de su bolsillo una cajita negra, que contenía una gargantilla con un dije de cristal de Ambar Ogia. Ben le sonrió con ojos brillantes.

-¿Recuerdas lo que acabo de decir del muérdago?-preguntó retórico. Rook asintió con la cabeza-creo que puedo responderte y seguir con la tradición-agregó el menor, pasando las manos por la nuca de su compañero un juntando los labios de ambos.

Mientras los demás en la fiesta, que sin que la pareja se hubiera dado cuenta habían parado las charlas y se les quedaron mirando, empezó a aplaudir, chiflar y virotear sobre el compromiso de los dos jóvenes. Para Ben fue sin duda la mejor Navidad, no solo porque ahora podía estar con sus amigos del club Glee sin tener que ocultarselo a su familia, sino que ahora tenía un nuevo y amado novio-prometido.

Fin

Y con eso termino mi fic navideño, ojala les haya gustado, de paso aprovecho para desearles Felices Fiestas, una Feliz Navidad, y un Próspero Año Nuevo.


End file.
